brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blazing Roar Hector
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 9th Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Hector. A demigod who were born in a small village and also a long lost brother of Suzaku. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Hector= Vigorous Passion Hector A young man who were born as half human and half god before the world war is happening, also a long lost brother of Suzaku. Hector was born with the mark of Tiger and have a brown red hair, during his birth, the sun scorched across the land with strong heat that can almost kill a person. As Hector was grown up, he learned that he was eventually one of the Gods and try to live it up like them. Although he was living like one of the Gods, he was very kind to his mother who was a human, therefore Hector is known to be the symbol of benevolence in his village even though almost of all the neighbors village hated him. During war time, Hector got a duty as one of the Commander of Gods and fight against humans, but the time when he was fighting, he met a man that was looks like him in every way. Shocked and appalled, Hector followed the man and cornered him into the near forest. Hector was asking why is this man has the same appearances as he do, and that man said "How should I know? Perhaps if we battle it out, we both might gonna get the answer?" Hector accepted and so that man. The duel last for 1 month, many trees are damaged and there's many holes on the earth, the duel was so intense till both of them declaring it as draw. Hector who was tired, back himself to his home and think about that man, he's already found the most obvious answer but afraid to believe it. In the end of war, that man was going to beheaded and the news was spread to all peoples of the lands, and Hector who knows it immediately travel to the Capital City of Egor; State of Evalor where the judgement will be delivered. In the last moments of that man's breath, he said the last words before he was executed in public, "My Brother, forgive me... I've just remember you this past few months, I'm sorry that I have to die". Brokenhearted by the results, Hector is weeping and straight to his home where there's no longer a single news has been heard from him since that day. |-|OE Hector= Blazing Roar Hector A few years has been passed, the day when the mad man rampaging 3 city has been beheaded, and the last words that man has ever spoke is the sentences to his younger brother. Hector has been left alone, his human mother died for a couple years after that event, weeping and feeling like he was going to die has making him a little hostile to human. It was noted that there's an event about the non-stop rain during the years of Hector's sadness, it was rumored that because Hector is sad that the sun refused to shine and began replacing it to cloudy rain for 2 months. 20 years of peaceful days has been passed, Hector was founding himself in the middle of empty and lonely, until that fateful day is come. The war has been broken, human began to rise for another war and this time was not based on their enemy, but their needs. Subjugation and hysteria is sounded from afar, grim news is everywhere and people was dead, Altorian was once again plunges itself into a chaotic atmosphere. Hector who knew this began preparing to take his village for evacuate before the war burns it down to the earth. Hector and his village wounded up in the unnamed village near Verdituan City, the busiest port of all the time. During his village rebuilding and asking for help to a neighborhoods village, he founding himself in shocked once again by the man whom he thought was dead. That man was trying to avoiding Hector while he was chasing him again and again till they found themselves in the same forest. The same forest where he believed that man was actually the same as he thought it was, Hector said "Are you him? Are you my brother?" That man said "Maybe, but if you want me to be your brother, the perhaps you should fight it with me." That duel last only for 1 day with Hector lose, Hector was crying and glad that his brother was alive after all and said "I forgive you brother, but please don't leave me alone again... I was so lonely." Both of them are hugging and that man began telling him about his ambition. After a long hours of talk, Hector was decided to help his old brother to realizing his ambition and set himself once again full with the passion that he already long forgotten. |-|6★ Red Beryl Armor= Status Booster: ' Boost 50% HP, Hugely Boost ATK to HP remaining HP, Boost Critical, Spark and BB ATK Damage. ''(+1.5% Boost ATK per 1% HP Remaining; total 150% Boost Max, 150% Critical Damage, 100% Spark Damage, 250% BB ATK) A rare gemstone that was imbued to Hector's Armor. It was noted that this is partially made by him as Hector was actually working as a Blacksmith in his village. It has the property to enhance one's power to even break and split the earth. Although the gemstone itself are considered to be the most prized gemstone in the world roughly there's only 4 Red Beryl in Altorian. Right now the Armor was displayed in Antique Museum and considered as one of Gods artifact. Statistic Units: 7★ Hector= '''Vigorous Passion Wallace |-|OE Hector= Blazing Roar Hector Skills 7★ Hector= Heat Commander Hector Leader Skill: Blood Boiling Heat 140% Boost to ATK and 40% Boost to HP, Hugely Boost Critical Damage and Critical Hit Rates & Greatly Boost BB ATK. *''125% Boost to Critical Damage and 15% Critical Hit Rates, 150% Boost to BB ATK'' Extra Skill: Burning Fate Add Boost Critical Hit Rates for 3 turns on BB/SBB when Red Beryl Armor is equipped, Hugely Boost Critical Damage & BB ATK. *''60% Critical Hit Rates, 50% Boost to Critical Damage, 100% Boost to BB ATK'' Brave Burst: Nova Blast Fist Powerful Fire attack on all foes (Damage Boost per turn when Critical Damage occurred), Greatly Boost Critical Damage to all allies and self for 3 turns & Enormously Boost Own's ATK with reducing DEF for 3 turns. *''+200% Boost to Damage per turn, up to 3 times when Critical Damage is occurred; total 1000%, 50% Boost to Critical Damage to all allies and 100% Boost to Critical Damage to self, 200% Boost to ATK with 25% Reduce DEF'' Super Brave Burst: Sanctified Purging Fist Powerful Fire attack on all foes (Damage Boost per turn when Critical Damage occurred), Greatly Boost BB ATK to all allies and self for 3 turns & Slight Boost foes Critical Vulnerability for 1 turn. *''+200% Boost to Damage per turn, up to 4 times when Critical Damage is occurred; total 1500%, 250% Boost to BB ATK to all allies and 100% Boost BB ATK to self, 10% chance to inflict 10% Critical Vulnerability'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Destroyer Chakra Flow Massive Fire attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP), Enormously Boost Critical Damage and BB ATK for 2 turns, Enormously Boost ATK for 3 turns & Enormously Damage Reduction for 1 turn. *''+15% Boost Damage per 1% HP Remaining; total 3000%, 600% Boost to Critical Damage and BB ATK, 200% Boost to ATK'' |-|OE Hector= Blazing Roar Hector Leader Skill: Raging Intense Heat 180% Boost to ATK and 80% Boost to HP, Greatly Boost Critical Damage and Critical Hit Rates & Greatly Boost BB ATK. *''175% Boost to Critical Damage, 30% Critical Hit Rates, 300% Boost to BB ATK'' Extra Skill: Burning Memory Add Boost Critical Hit Rates for 3 turns on BB/SBB when Red Beryl Armor is equipped, Hugely Boost Critical Damage and BB ATK & Raises Max ATK Value from 99.999 to 130.000. *''60% Critical Hit Rates, 100% Critical Damage, 150% Boost to BB ATK'' Brave Burst: Exploding Nova Fist Powerful Fire attack on all foes (Damage Boost per turn when Critical Damage occurred), Greatly Boost Critical Damage to all allies and self for 3 turns & Enormously Boost Own's ATK with reducing DEF for 3 turns. *''+200% Boost to Damage per turn, up to 4 times when Critical Damage is occurred; total 1300%, 100% Boost to Critical Damage to all allies and 150% Boost to Critical Damage to self, 400% Boost to ATK with 50% Reduce DEF'' Super Brave Burst: Burning Purified Fist Powerful Fire attack on all foes (Damage Boost per turn when Critical Damage occurred), Greatly Boost BB ATK to all allies and self for 3 turns & Considerably Boost foes Critical Vulnerability for 1 turn. *''+200% Boost to Damage per turn, up to 5 times when Critical Damage is occurred; total 1800%, 450% Boost to BB ATK to all allies and 200% Boost BB ATK to self, 20% chance to inflict 15% Critical Vulnerability'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Destroyer Purging Chance Massive Fire attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP), Enormously Boost Critical Damage and BB ATK for 1 turns, Enormously Boost ATK for 4 turns & Enormously Damage Reduction for 2 turn. *''+20% Boost Damage per 1% HP Remaining; total 4000%, 1000% Boost to Critical Damage and BB ATK, 300% Boost to ATK'' OE Enhancements SP Options: